


Buggeruptober 2020: Wedding

by EnchantressEmily



Series: Buggeruptober 2020 [3]
Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Weddings, buggeruptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressEmily/pseuds/EnchantressEmily
Summary: Vincent and Will's wedding from three points of view.
Relationships: Eliza Swift & Vincent Knott, Vincent Knott/Will Sharpe, Will Sharpe & Eliza Swift
Series: Buggeruptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960717
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Widdershins Fanworks Month Pieces





	Buggeruptober 2020: Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was also [posted on Tumblr](https://enchantress-emily.tumblr.com/post/632601739987697664/buggeruptober-day-21-wedding) for the Buggeruptober fandom challenge.  
> Prompt: Wedding
> 
> Partly inspired by the [incredibly sweet fic](https://buggerup-busters.tumblr.com/post/188201494265/baby-au-started-by-me-saying-hey-in-2-simple) that falling-from-eaves posted for the Wedding prompt last year.

Eliza stood a pace behind Knotty at the front of the little church, back straight and hands folded. As the best woman, she didn’t have much to do in this part of the wedding ceremony besides waiting until it was time to pass Knotty the ring. She touched her skirt pocket to make sure it was still there.

The vicar was droning on, and Eliza’s gaze wandered to the guests. Will’s family hadn’t come, to no one’s surprise, but Mr. Knott was in the front pew, looking proud enough to burst the buttons off his best coat. A few rows back, Ben caught her eye and gave her a little smile. Knotty had invited him, O’Malley, and Wolfe (“Th-they aren’t just my clients, they’re our f-friends.”), and Eliza was planning to ask Ben to dance at the wedding reception.

The tone of the vicar’s voice changed, and Eliza’s attention snapped back to the ceremony. Knotty and Will had turned to face each other, hands clasped. Eliza watched their faces as each of them in turn repeated the vows after the vicar. Knotty’s eyes shone with tears in the light of the altar candles, but his smile was wide, and he didn’t stutter at all. Will was trying to look suave and collected, without much success; his hand trembled visibly as he slipped the ring onto Knotty’s finger.

Now it was Eliza’s turn. She drew the other ring from her pocket and stepped forward to hand it to Knotty, who turned to take it, then paused, looking at her. She wasn’t sure what thoughts were passing behind his eyes, but she recognized the wavery smile that meant he was feeling too much to put into words. “Thank you, Eliza,” he murmured.

Eliza knew he wasn’t just thanking her for the ring. “Anytime,” she said softly, smiling back at him.

* * *

Vincent had gone through the first part of the wedding ceremony in a kind of haze, where the only things that seemed real were Will’s fingers curled around his and Will’s voice (with a slight, betraying quiver that maybe only he heard) promising to love and cherish him as long as they both lived. 

Then he turned, and there was Eliza, holding out the ring for him to give to Will. Eliza, wearing a new dress in the tailored, full-skirted style she liked, looking so different from the Swifty of their shared childhood, but somehow also exactly the same. Her encouraging smile seemed to say _You got this, Knotty!_

There had never been any question about who Vincent would choose as his attendant, but at that moment he was deeply glad to have picked Eliza. Amidst all the wonderful new things happening in his life – his degree from the University, his fledgling legal practice, the imminent prospect of having Will at his side for the rest of their lives – Eliza’s presence grounded him, reminding him of who he was and how he had gotten here. As he took Will’s hand again, he could still feel her there at his back.

The plain gold band slid easily onto Will’s finger, and Vincent heard Will catch his breath. He gave the hand he held a quick, private squeeze, which Will returned. Before he knew it the ceremony was ending, the vicar pronouncing them officially married.

_Married._ A great surge of joy swept over Vincent at the word. He looked up into Will’s handsome face, the blue eyes holding that soft smile that appeared only for him, and felt the tears that had been welling in his own eyes finally spill over and roll down his cheeks. He was too happy to care.

* * *

As Will gazed down into those big green eyes, now bright with tears of joy, he felt as if his heart were doing somersaults in his chest. He cupped Vincent’s face in his hands, gently wiping away the silver tear tracks with his thumbs, and kissed him. 

He came back to himself to hear people clapping and cheering. He would have liked to kiss Vincent again right away, but he supposed that would have to wait. It wasn’t as if they wouldn’t have plenty of chances. He could hardly believe that Vincent was now his husband – Vincent, the cleverest, most compassionate, most utterly wonderful man he had ever met. He wasn’t quite sure he deserved to be this happy. 

Over Vincent’s shoulder, Will saw Eliza grin and give him a discreet thumbs-up. He was glad she approved; he knew how much her opinion meant to Vincent, and over the last few years it had come to mean a lot to him as well. He would have liked to have her as his attendant, but that was unquestionably Vincent’s prerogative. Instead he had asked Murphy, the only one of his university classmates he had kept in touch with; Murphy could be counted on not to tease him if his polished façade cracked under pre-wedding jitters (as it had that morning). 

Vincent stretched up on his toes to brush another kiss across Will’s cheek. “We’d better go,” he murmured, nodding toward the church door. “Nobody else can l-leave until we do, and the reception is waiting.”

Will smiled and drew Vincent’s arm through his. “I’ll go anywhere with you,” he said.

They started down the aisle, followed by Eliza and Murphy; everyone they passed smiled at them or called out good wishes. Will was reminded again that only a handful of the guests were people he had personally invited, and none of them were related to him by blood. That knowledge hurt less than it had, though, its sharp edges softened by the feel of Vincent’s hand on his arm and the way his face shone whenever he looked at Will.

Will gazed down at the wedding ring gleaming against the warm brown of Vincent’s skin, then at the matching ring on his own paler hand. The two of them had decided long ago that they belonged to each other; now everyone else could see it too, and that felt even better than Will had imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I was the “best maid” when my childhood friend Dan got married, and afterward he told me something similar to what Knotty thinks about Eliza keeping him grounded.
> 
> Murphy belongs to [M3zzaTh3M3z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z).


End file.
